The initial phase of the genome wide stroke work was published in 2007 and the genotypes from this effort deposited in the NIH central genome wide association database dbGAP. We have now expanded this work to include genome wide genotyping of greater than 1500 ischemic stroke samples and 1000 controls at a density of approximately 555,000 genotypes per individual. The analysis of the simple disease association is being performed through our collaborative network and this work, which identifies replicated risk loci for stroke is currently under review. With our colleagues at the Mayo clinic we are also using the genome wide SNP data generated in this project to perform genome wide association of results from brain imaging data, to look at common outcomes using mendelian randomization, and to create risk scores for individuals. As part of a large collaborative effort we are also involved int he analysis of exome data from familial stroke cases, in an attempt to define genetic risk factors for this disease.